<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistable by 0KKULTiC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855245">Irresistable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC'>0KKULTiC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Drinking, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jeon Jiwoo cameo, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic Realism, One Shot, Party, Puppy!San, Unwanted Advances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San impulsively bought a potion with the hopes that it would make him irresistible. Things did not work as advertised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>/* 0KKULTiC HALLOWEEN 2k20 */</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>// WARNING(s): alcohol, drinking, party setting, unwanted advances/touching, this work is not beta'd and will contain increased errors</p>
<p>Done for Halloween with ATEEZ Day 5: Love Potion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I would like a refund,” San growls, pounding his receipt onto the counter. He doesn’t want to know how manic he looks, having thrown on his clothes in a rush and basically sprinted to The House of Magical Curiosities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clerk sighs heavily, slapping her phone onto the cashwrap and swiveling in her spinny chair to face him. San’s angry customer exterior falters when faced with her irritated glare. Seriously, what standard of customer service is this?! San would ask, but all of the anger and will he’d worked up immediately withers beneath the harsh, radiant irritation of the worker’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” San adds hastily. His foot taps idly in wait of an answer. Silence rolls in quickly in the wake of his words. It's as if she assumes he’ll go away if she just leers at him enough. After a few minutes of staying put, she finally dignifies him with an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyeing the receipt warily, she replies, “A refund on what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On what?! On the- the- this! See here,” San points to the receipt. “It says that I paid for a love potion. However, upon taking the potion, instead of becoming irresistible to the object of my affection - as you promised - well- I- It turned out like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San lowers his hood and points to the pair of floppy, fuzzy ears that sprouted out of his head overnight. He then does a little turn and gestures toward the curled tail that suddenly appeared at the base of his tailbone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The previous day, he found himself at his wit’s end. Maybe it was the exams getting to him, maybe it was the pressure of the upcoming Halloween party, maybe it was because of hte full moon. Whatever spell of lovesick mania had fallen over him, it brought him to a breaking point. His crush on Yunho had escalated to the point of near insanity. He was tired of being invisible, tired of watching other people shoot their shot while he just faded into the wallpaper. He had to do something, but just going up to him wasn’t an option. The guy barely knows he exists! The last time San approached Yunho after dance club, the guy called him Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he needed an edge, and what better edge than one of the supernatural kind?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After fiddling around, too embarrassed to admit he’d come in for a love potion at first, he ended up going to the clerk for guidance. The very same clerk who is now rolling her eyes at him from behind the cluttered cashwrap of the magics shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears to have worked perfectly, actually,” The woman - “Jiwoo”, according to the name badge - says nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- What!? This is how it was intended to work!? I asked for a love potion, not a- a dog potion!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And people </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>dogs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have four ears! I- I don’t even know if these ones work up here! And this morning I bit my tongue and it hurt!” He opens his mouth and points to one of his now oversharp canines. “How am I supposed to approach my crush now? How am I supposed to go outside?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Down, boy,” Jiwoo snarks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious! I want a refund!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A refund on what, exactly? The potion you’ve already gargled down? If you’d left the seal intact I’d have taken it. If you’d even left some of the potion, maybe I’d strike a deal out of pity. But I can’t refund you for something you’ve already used. How do you expect a small business to go on with practices like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San frowns, his puppy ears sagging sadly against his head, “Can’t you at least give me in-store credit then for something that will fix this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you listen to me at all last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The customer flushes, sheepish and embarrassed at the callout. So, maybe, perhaps he didn’t exactly listen to her explanation word for word. It’s not like he didn’t want to! He just figured it would be easy, a straightforward thing. She started her lecture, but then San got so excited, and, well, maybe his mind wandered a little bit. He started imagining Yunho being all over him, trying to woo him. By the time she finished, he couldn’t wait to throw the tonic down his throat. Why didn’t she write it down? That would’ve been way easier!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t mention turning into a dog,” San pouts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you how these things work. There’s nothing in this shop that can fix your situation. A standard love potion such as this will only lose its effect after a legitimate confession.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A- A confession?” The dog-eared boy finds himself at the precipice of despair. The mental image of approaching Yunho like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>absolutely mortifies him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just go up and tell ‘em how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a tail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s adorable. Can I help you with anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re really not gonna fix this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, dude, I dunno what idea you have about magic, but let me make something very clear: no spell or potion in existence is ever going to fix your life for you. That’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what’s the point!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s- Listen, why don’t you at least try to follow through with this as intended. Go seduce your crush or whatever-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you still look like this after a confession, come back and I’ll get the head mage. He might be able to cook something up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why can’t you get him now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it or leave it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it or leave it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am!” San accepts sheepishly, terrified the woman will hex him if he presses further. “What do I tell people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. It’s Halloween. Say you’re being extra festive or it’s a social experiment or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dejected, San sighs, “So I really just have to confess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. Tell ‘em how you feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay,” San mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bids an awkward farewell before shuffling out of the cramped shop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just confess,” He mutters to himself. “Shouldn’t be too hard. Just- just confess. Go up to him… And tell him how you feel. With dog ears and a tail. Right. Should be easy...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San nearly cries. He wrings his hands down his face and sighs heavily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so fucked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung could catch a fly in his mouth. It’s been open for the past five minutes, and all he’s done is stare, slack-jawed at San’s ears and tail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo?” Nothing. San gets nothing. “Wooyoung?” Still no response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Wooyoung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Hm? Did you- sorry, did you ask me something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I asked you to stop staring. Like. Five minutes ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you’re still staring!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- Well, what am I supposed to do?! You have dog ears!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I have dog ears it’s super weird and everything is extra loud!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously? That’s so cool.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like you have superpowers-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooyoung I need you to focus!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah- Mhm- Right! Focus! Okay- What are we focusing on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, have you been listening?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really. I mean, I only have two ears so- ow!” Wooyoung pouts, rubbing the sore spot where San punched him in the arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. From the top: I’m- well, I’m like this. And, apparently, the only way to reverse this is to- well, to tell Yunho I’ve got feelings for him.” San frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Magic. Magic, San? Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know. It’s stupid.” The gravity of the situation - his stupidity, his impulse, weighs down on him like lead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever been told not to fuck with forces unknown?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People use magic all the time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we had a mage enchant our broom to clean the house- not for actual human feelings!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. I know, I know, it’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, San, what were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I wasn’t thinking, okay? I just- I wanted him to look </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>me for once. Not through me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you had to get a potion for that?” Wooyoung frowns, scooting closer and pulling his friend into a hug. “San, you’re awesome. You’re an amazing dancer, and you’re really handsome. Anyone with two brain cells to rub together can see that. And if someone can’t do that without some magical potion… Are they really worth it? I mean- what kind of love is that anyway-?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I know- I know okay. It was stupid, and you’re right. It’s- it’s dumb to rely on a gimmick I just-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! I’m sorry wait- don’t cry! Ah-!” Wooyoung panics and starts shaking San by the shoulders while the dog boy sniffles and holds back tears. “It’s okay! We all do stupid things to impress our crush sometimes! One time, I tried to do a backflip into a pool to show off to my crush. I, um, ended up going to the hospital to get stitches.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, we can see where this got me,” San mopes, ears drooping. “The lady at the shop was right. Magic doesn’t fix anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but we can. Well, you can. You... Have to tell him how you feel, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San nods glumly, “Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can probably e-stalk him and see where he’s at? Just happen to “run into” him? Oh- Maybe I could DM Seonghwa. They hang out sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck. We’re really doing this, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you get to watch me publicly humiliate myself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t film it this time, promise!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woo!” San playfully smacks the other. He still feels awful about the mess he’s gotten himself into, but knowing he’s got the other to support him makes him feel a lot better. “Fuck, I really have to do it, don’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. But don’t worry. Look, no matter what happens-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When he rejects me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-no matter what happens, I’ll be there. We can get drinks and watch stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea. Drink away the sadness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be celebratory!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San tries to psyche himself up a bit,“Alright. Okay. Let’s- let’s do this. I know you’re dying to find an excuse to text Seonghwa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. This is about your life, okay? Not mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno maybe you should pick up a potion and get a set of your own. Since people love puppies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if you’re gonna twist my arm and I have to text Seonghwa…” Wooyoung grins like a cheshire cat as he taps out the message on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San tries to ignore the feeling of everyone staring at him as he walks around. His new sensitive hearing picks up more than a few whispers. Some asks if he’s got a party to go to while others openly gawk. A small child even reaches out toward his tail. The few bold enough to ask get the Halloween explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a couple of people who knew. Real mages. They blend in, visually. It’s not like they walk around wearing cartoony merlin hats or wielding wants. But, somehow, San knew. He could see it in the way their gazes pierced right through him, their lips tilted up in the slightest bit of amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung and San arrive on the east side of campus thanks to their intel from Seonghwa. They make a very important pit stop at the cafe nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you one of those furries?” The barista at the register asks bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San’s face flushes deep red, and before he can answer, Wooyoung interjects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” His traitorous best friend cuts in with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right on. Live your best life, I always say,” They say, punching the order into the cash wrap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After being adequately fueled and properly mortified, San can do little else to procrastinate. Per Seonghwa’s intelligence, Yunho is studying somewhere outside the library. They’re all in the same dance club and, sure, while Yunho doesn’t talk to him regularly, surely he’d know the face. Hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung practically drags San in the direction of the library. Sure enough, there he is, perched against a tree, reading something on his laptop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tail is wagging,” Wooyoung teases.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is not-!” San’s argument cuts off into a yelp when something hits him on the leg. Another wave of embarrassment washes over him, and he considers living the rest of his life as a puppy. How can he possibly face Yunho like this?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, just do it. Remember the story we made up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Right- Okay. It’s a… Hyperrealistic animatronic. I’m testing it out for a friend who’s doing robotics. I thought it suited the season.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s it! Go on, go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get rejected? In public? I- I dunno-ah!” San squeaks as he gets pushed in the direction of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repeats the mantra to himself: you can do this, you can do this. Better to rip off the band-aid anyway, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell him you like him,” San mutters. “Just- just say it!” His tail sinks between his legs as he approaches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s just a pace away when Yunho notices his shadow looming above. The dancer looks right up at San, and a series of emotions runs across his face. There’s confusion, then a spark of recognition, then confusion again then… A smile. Shockingly, he seems genuinely glad to see the other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Sam!” Yunho greets genially. The way it rolls off of his lips, the way Yunho smiles, so glad, so sure, San almotsw doesn’t want to correct him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- um- it’s San.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God- Fuck- you’re right. I did that again, didn’t I? Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not. I know your face, though. I remember when you first joined you were really timid in your dancing, but you’ve improved a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Wow, thank you.” San blushes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Yunho gasps. “It- It’s moving!” He points to the tail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- Oh, this? Um yeah. Forgot I was, uh, wearing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so cool. Feeling the Halloween season?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly! A lot of people don’t get that, but- well, I figure why limit yourself to one day!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh- Yeah, why not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho is so damn nice. His presence is so warm, San feels like he’s about to melt. Unfortunately, his tail is, in fact, not a celebration of the Halloween season. It is an unfortunate condition self-afflicted because of the very handsome man sitting right before him. His little happy bubble has to burst at some time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San casts a glance over his shoulder toward Wooyoung who stationed himself by another distant tree. His friend gives him an unsubtle wink, urging him on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, um- Yunho, I, um- I know this is really weird and out of nowhere. And I don’t- don’t expect shit, but I have to tell you I…” San takes a deep breath. “I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>arf</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho raises his brows confusedly, “You…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, I really, really- arf!” San clamps a hand over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, but I really need to tell you I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>arf</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arf-arf!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho chuckles, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, “Oh, I get it, this is a- a prank, isn’t it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious, I just have to say that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>arf-arf!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” This is it. This is how it ends. San’s life flashes before his eyes. He fantasizes about moing somewhere far away in the middle of nowhere. Maybe having a farm, some sheep or cows. Because he can never, ever show his face again. The distant squeak of Wooyoung’s laughter sure as hell isn’t helping, either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, your costume is pretty cute.” Yunho’s remark slaps San across the face. He heard Yunho relate the word “cute” to him. Suddenly, he couldn’t care less that he’s been barking in public or that he’s got four ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” San scratches his nape sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it suits you. You know, um, Daniel’s having a Halloween party tonight. You should come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh, yeah. I heard.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho nods toward Wooyoung, who immediately pretends to be minding his business. “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. Yeah, we’d love to.” Of course he’s just being friendly. San tries to ignore the sensation of his tail sinking down sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll see you there?” Yunho grabs his bookbag and slings it over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. For sure-” San catches Wooyoung mouthing something in his peripheral vision. “-maybe. Maybe we’ll see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay, well.  Maybe I’ll see you tonight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>San</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, see you later- maybe.” San gives a wave and starts giggling. He’s sad to see his crush leave but oh, so happy to watch him go. He’s thankful that Yunho is gone when he walks into a nearby support beam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is loud and sweaty inside the cramped quarters of Kang Daniel’s frat house. It’s packed to the gills with people from hip-hop dance club, ballet club, b-boy club, ballroom, k-pop cover club, salsa- basically every conceivable discipline of dance and dance leaning people are present. It’s unsurprising that Daniel manages to pack the place - he’s one of the nicest human beings on the planet. It’s not like him - or anyone in their club - would say no if they showed up to a party. But they might give a weird look, or ask themselves: “Who are those guys again?”. Though San likes to pretend he’s not phased by popularity, he has to admit, actually being there by invitation is exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to beeline it to Yunho in hopes of actually getting his confession out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung, on the other hand, appears more interested in pursuing other things. After the party invite, the two rushed to throw together some fashion of costume. San was pretty much covered with the whole dog ears and tail situation, but he didn’t want to be plain. He figured: why not get rejected while looking cute? He found a fuzzy sweater that matches his fur and a pair of shorts that nearly disappears under the hem of his oversized top. Even though bell collars aren’t really dog things, he thought it suited the look. Woo picked out a slutty pirate costume that’s so low cut that every other step he takes shows a flash of nipple. Needless to say, he adores the thing and thinks it’s the perfect Seonghwa-wrangling outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to promise that even if Park Seonghwa prostrates himself naked in front of you, you will not ditch me in the instance of rejection!” San asserts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prom- wait, really? You mean even if he- if I get the text while-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wooyoung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding!” His friend lets out a squeaky laugh. “Of course I’ll come rescue you. Then we can follow through with our ‘cry in the dorm with wine and movies’ plan!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. Shit, it’s crowded. You wanna fan out? See if you can find him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant Yunho!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm!” Wooyoung waves dismissively, already walking way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me if you see him!” San shouts after his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohmygod, San!” A loud shout beckons the dog-eared boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh- Oh, hey Mingi!” He greets another friend from his dance club. Even though the guy is intimidating as hell, he’s a total softie on the inside, and his cutesy rag doll look - complete with overalls and flannel - totally suits him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, I love the costume. You look so cute!” The tall dancer takes the liberty of petting the other. “Holy shit- it’s so fuzzy. They’re like… Real.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- Y-Yeah,” San chuckles awkwardly. “Technology is crazy these days- ah! Hey that- that kinda tickles!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no kidding. You have anything to drink yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, no. Actually, I was looking for Yunho-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho? Oh he’s drinking, too. Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San gets dragged to the overcrowded kitchen. It’s packed wall to wall with people, most of whom are around the island at the center. The crown jewel of the party, the kitchen island is covered in liquor bottles. San’s sneakers stick to the floor as he’s corralled in by a tipsy Mingi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San, what do you want? There’s rum, like fifty types of vodka, beer- boring- oh, we’ve got that hard seltzer stuff. Shit’s kinda nasty, but- well, you choose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, um- I guess a rum and coke? Simple, right? Then I need to find-” Suddenly, a familiar figure shifts at the edge of San’s vision. It immediately steals his attention, and his breath is soon to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho is always stunning. Even when he’s sweaty in practice clothes, he’s absolutely stunning. So of course he looks nothing short of dreamy in his Grecian god getup. His toga is sinfully short, and the gilded laurels wrap around his head like a crown. He’s even popped some highlight on to give him an even more ethereal glow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A rum and coke for the pup. Would you like a milk bone with that?” Mingi presents the red plastic cup with a flourish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha. I’ll take this. Thank you kind sir. Um, if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my glub,” Someone beside San slurs. He vaguely recognizes the girl’s voice, but can’t place a name. The name badge on her sexy nurse costume reads “Dr. Feelgood”. She loudly gasps, “Your costume is so. Fucking. Cute. Can I pet you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh. Sure, I guess,” San answers sheepishly. The girl reaches out and and rubs his ears clumsily, “OMG. They’re so soft-” She turns to shout to the crowd, “-ya’ll his ears are so fucking soft! Touch these things!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San chuckles sheepishly. The only time he’s used to being the center of attention is when he’s on stage. Otherwise, it feels unnatural and uncomfortable. His til sinks down, and he backs off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, I have a, um, friend to find,” He mutters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I pet you?” Another person asks, someone San doesn’t even know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-” San glances across the kitchen and frowns. Yunho’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This is gonna be harder than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San cannot count how many times people have asked to pet him. Every time he catches a sight of his crush, he gets pulled aside into random. He ended up playing a few rounds of pong before sneaking off. One very drunk person even beckoned him with “here, kitty, kitty”. He gave them a “meow” for consolation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The puppy boy finds himself in the middle of a packed dance floor. More than a few crotches and asses end up rubbing against them, but he endures the awkwardness, squeezing through the strobing room in hopes of finding Yunho.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, something jerks him to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San gasps, “What the-?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s dance,” The perpetrator says. He can barely make their features out in the low light. Their most distinguishing feature is the iridescent fairy wings on their back. That and the stench of alcohol coming off of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- Sorry, I’d rather not.” San pulls away, but the person’s grip remains firm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon just for a little. You’ve got a cute tail, you know. Can I pet it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” San’s minor irritation starts growing into anger. He moves away, wiggling out of their grip on his arm. For some reason, the drunken ass took that as an invitation to put their hands on his waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I jus’ wanna dance a little with you,” They slur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” San growls. He’s about five seconds from breaking out his black belt taekwondo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon you’re being a real bitch-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>he doesn’t wanna fucking dance,” A third person cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San’s eyes widen. Just like a scene in a movie, there he is, putting his body between them. Though, instead of a knight in shining armor, it’s a shining gilded God.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” The fairy huffs, backing away with a grumble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, too,” Yunho spits after them. “Hey, you okay San?” His tone completely changes when he addresses San. His fierce expression falls into one of worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- Um, yeah,” San nods. “Yeah, I’m fine…” He trails off, realizing that he’s finally found Yunho. After two hours of his one-sided cat and mouse game, this is his chance. “Can we- can we go somewhere else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Follow me. Um- It’s kinda packed, you can hold onto my toga or something if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San obliges timidly, taking the tiniest bit of cloth between his fingers. It’s enough to give him guidance on the winding trip through pong games and dance floors. His stomach does a flip when they start their ascent up the steps. Surely people have other ideas as to what’s going on, ones far off from the truth. San wishes he was off to do what most people did upstairs at a party, but he’s not that lucky. No, instead he gets to build up the bricks of his humiliation tower so it can get quickly knocked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fun!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho leads him down a couple of hallways until they end up in front of a nondescript door. He raps on it gently, waiting to see if there’s an answer. Upon being met with silence, he cracks it open to check.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s clear. Come on,” Yunho nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San follows the other into the stranger’s bedroom hesitantly. Yunho flicks a light switch which, surprisingly, doesn’t turn on a ceiling light but the string lights hung up around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my friend’s room,” Yunho says. It’s so much quieter upstairs. Quieter and cooler. San feels like he can finally breathe after two hours of being smothered by heat and booze. “Don’t worry about being here, he won’t give a shit. And I promise it’s safe to sit on. The guy’s a neat freak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A neat freak is right. San is shocked to see such a tidy room in a frat house. There’s not a single stray dish or article of clothing on the floor. Good for them, San thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, sit down,” Yunho gestures to the mattress. “Wait- Do you need a blanket? I bet he keeps them in his closet somewhere…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- I’m fine. Th-thank you. I’ll just- I’ll have a seat,” The inevitability of what’s coming strikes San in the chest. He fiddles with the hem of his sweater while he tries to choose his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright if I sit, too?” Yunho asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San nods, inviting the other. He sees no reason not to enjoy basking in the other’s presence a little longer before ruining everything. The two sit in silence for a couple of minutes, but it’s not terribly uncomfortable. It gives San time to cool down a little bit. So much is running through him at once, it’s hard to keep up. There’s joy and elation at the other’s presence; then there is sadness and dread, along with regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his crush to look at him, but not like this. He hoped that making Yunho infatuated would give him some type of head start, inch him ahead of the dozens of drooling fans he has. Instead, he ended up getting a tail and getting felt up. Not exactly how he planned things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Yunho asks, breaking the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t- did they do anything? You can talk about it, you know. I promise you’re safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they didn’t. And if they’d put their hands any lower, I promise you it would’ve ended badly for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets a chuckle out of Yunho, “I believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious! I have a black belt!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn. Dancer. Fighter. What else have you got?” Yunho chuckles. “Oh, right, puppy dog.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right,” San chuckles. Seeing Yunho up close, San notices something about the costume he didn’t earlier. Little fake grapes are woven in with his gilded laurels, and a big cluster is pinned onto the side of his toga. “Wait… Dionysus, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit, yes,” Yunho beams, and San melts at the sight. “You’re the first person all night who’s guessed it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Most people get the whole grecian thing, but they can never actually name the god. Maybe I should’ve been walking around with a gold chalice or something. I could’ve used it for my wine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought Dionysus was, like, one of the most well known ones. Along with Zeus.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well. Apparently not.” The two laugh, the tender moment cooking San’s insides further. Part of him wants to just climb into Yunho’s lap and beg him to be his boyfriend. That, however, would be a bit forward and rather rude, so he holds back the urge. It doesn’t stop his tail from wagging, though. Something that doesn’t escape Yunho’s notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it’s moving again!” He gasps, giddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I guess it is,” San blushes. He hopes the low light of the bedroom conceals it. At least he can be spared that slight humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. How does it do that? Does it, like, pick up your brain waves, or is there are program… Do you use an app?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- The- the brainwaves thing is pretty accurate, yeah. Like those cat ears, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nice. Wait- so it’s wagging. That means you’re… In a good mood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” San nearly boils. Of course, it just makes his tail wag more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not sure how much of this he can take. Being so close to his crush in mood lighting is slowly driving him to madness. He has to do it now. Before he just goes insane and sentences himself to a life of being a dog boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, I have something to-” “Sam I- I mean San-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two shut their mouths, waiting for the other to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really need to-” “Sorry, San, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, they awkwardly talk over one another. The atmosphere in the room gets increasingly heavy, weighing down on San’s chest. His heart and stomach jump around as dread fills him to the brim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, the reason I-” “Sam-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not even his name. He tries not to let it get to him too much, but it’s getting hard to ignore. Tears well up in his eyes. He stubbornly blinks them back and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go first,” San says. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, Sa-San- if you have something to say, really, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just- just say what you want first!” San growls. Yunho looks at him with wide eyes, and San immediately regrets his tone. “Sorry, I’m just… In a weird place. Been a long day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I mean, shit, I’d be mand, too if someone constantly fucked my name up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- Really, it’s not that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to baby me, I know it’s frustrating. The truth is, I know your name is San, but I always mess it up because I- I panic around you!” He clamps his mouth shut and eyes the other nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you… What?” San’s brain short-circuits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did he just say panic?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San frowns, “Why would you panic around me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because, I, um, well- I think you’re really cute and stuff and I cannot for the life of me believe that you, like, approached me because I cannot for the life of me go one conversation without fucking up and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Yunho! Breathe!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho’s chest heaves with a long, drawn out breath. After a few, he continues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You- You see? The panic. San, I just- what I’m trying to say is that I… I know we don’t know each other well, but- I see you, and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me, too,” San figures he knows where it’s going. He can relate very much to the panic, the jumbled words and the sweaty brow. He still hasn’t quite processed what’s happening, but logically he knows where things are going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You- You do? Wait- You didn’t even know what I was gonna say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho, I was trying to tell you earlier that I- I have a massive crush on you. I would really like to get to know you better, and I’m guessing that… That’s what you were trying to say? At least, I hope so-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Holy shit- yes! R-Really? You- You like me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” San nods emphatically, tail wagging wildly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even after all those times I butchered your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I hope we’re past that at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are. We- we definitely are. So, um… So I guess we both just- just confessed to each other.” Yunho nibbles on his lower lip nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Shit- I- I guess we did.” San chuckles nervously. The realization makes fireworks burst in his chest. Exhilaration surges through his veins until he feels intoxicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So… Wanna go out on a date sometime?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San suddenly becomes hyperaware of their proximity, of how their hands are just barely touching and their knees brushing. The twinkle lights of the bedroom they’d stolen away into casts the room in a cozy amber light. He can feel his heart beating out of his chest. He wonders if Yunho can feel it, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San, can I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all the invitation Yunho needs to close the gap between them. When their lips meet, fireworks ignite inside of San’s chest. He sighs happily against the other’s lips as it deepens. San had fantasized about kissing Yunho, but the real thing utterly blows his daydreams out of the water. Yunho’s lips are soft, and he’s warm. So warm. Their arms tangle loosely, and they lean in closer, lapping at one another’s lips lazily, nuzzling their noses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they part, both of them are wearing big, stupid grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we’re sort of a thing,” Yunho speaks softly, “I can tell you to your face how fucking cute your dimples are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The compliment makes San smile more, another flurry of excitemint and giddiness stirring up in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I tell you how cute your face is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two laugh. San always thought Yunho was so distant, so unattainable. Apparently, Yunho thought the same of him. He finds it silly that it had come to growing a tail for him to finally confess, but life has a funny way of working, he figures. In the end, he supposes the love potion did work. Though definitely not as expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- San, your ears!” Yunho remarks. “Where’d you put ‘em? I didn’t even notice you took them off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” San grins ear to ear. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said before, though. They do really suit you. You make a cute puppy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you like them so much, maybe they can make a reapparance,” San teases. Unable to hold back, he leans in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>